This invention relates generally to highlight color imaging and more particularly to the formation of tri-level highlight color images in a single pass.
The invention can be utilized in the art of xerography or in the printing arts. In the practice of conventional xerography, it is the general procedure to form electrostatic latent images on a xerographic surface by first uniformly charging a photoreceptor. The photoreceptor comprises a charge retentive surface. The charge is selectively dissipated in accordance with a pattern of activating radiation corresponding to original images. The selective dissipation of the charge leaves a latent charge pattern on the imaging surface corresponding to the areas not exposed by radiation.
This charge pattern is made visible by developing it with toner. The toner is generally a colored powder which adheres to the charge pattern by electrostatic attraction.
The developed image is then fixed to the imaging surface or is transferred to a receiving substrate such as plain paper to which it is fixed by suitable fusing techniques.
The concept of tri-level, highlight color xerography is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929 issued in the name of Gundlach. The patent to Gundlach teaches the use of tri-level xerography as a means to achieve single-pass highlight color imaging. As disclosed therein the charge pattern is developed with toner particles of first and second colors. The toner particles of one of the colors are positively charged and the toner particles of the color are negatively charged. In one embodiment, the toner particles are supplied by a developer which comprises a mixture of triboelectrically relatively positive and relatively negative carrier beads. The carrier beads support, respectively, the relatively negatively and relatively positive toner particles. Such a developer is generally supplied to the charge pattern by cascading it across the imaging surface supporting the charge pattern. In another embodiment, the toner particles are presented to the charge pattern by a pair of magnetic brushes. Each brush supplies a toner of one color and one charge. In yet another embodiment, the development systems are biased to about the background voltage. Such biasing results in a developed image of improved color sharpness.
In highlight color xerography as taught by Gundlach, the xerographic contrast on the charge retentive surface or photoreceptor is divided into three levels, rather than two levels as is the case in conventional xerography. The photoreceptor is charged, typically to -900 volts. It is exposed imagewise, such that one image corresponding to charged image areas (which are subsequently developed by charged-area development, i.e. CAD) stays at the full photoreceptor potential (V.sub.cad or V.sub.ddp). V.sub.ddp is the voltage on the photoreceptor due to the loss of voltage while the P/R remains charged in the absence of light, otherwise known as dark decay. The other image is exposed to discharge the photoreceptor to its residual potential, i.e. V.sub.dad or V.sub.c (typically -100 volts) which corresponds to discharged area images that are subsequently developed by discharged-area development (DAD) and the background area is exposed such as to reduce the photoreceptor potential to halfway between the V.sub.cad and V.sub.dad potentials, (typically -500 volts) and is referred to as V.sub.white or V.sub.w. The CAD developer is typically biased about 100 volts closer to V.sub.cad than V.sub.white (about -600 volts), and the DAD developer system is biased about -100 volts closer to V.sub.dad than V.sub.white (about 400 volts). As will be appreciated, the highlight color need not be a different color but may have other distinguishing characteristics. For, example, one toner may be magnetic and the other non-magnetic.
Following is a discussion of prior art which may bear on the patentability of the present invention. In addition to possibly having some relevance to the patentability thereof, these references, together with the detailed description to follow hereinafter, may provide a better understanding and appreciation of the present invention.
A method of producing images in plural (i.e. two colors, black and one highlight color) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,890 To W. E. Bixby in which a charge pattern of either a positive or negative polarity is developed by a single, two-color developer. The developer of Bixby comprises a single carrier which supports both triboelectrically relatively positive and relatively negative toner. The positive toner is a first color and the negative toner is of a second color. The method of Bixby develops positively charged image areas with the negative toner and develops negatively charged image areas with the positive toner. A two-color image occurs only when the charge patten includes both positive and negative polarities.
Plural color development of charge patterns can be created by the Tesi technique. This is disclosed by F. A. Schwertz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,644. Like Bixby, Schwertz develops charge patterns which are of both a positive and negative polarity. Schwertz's development system is a set of magnetic brushes, one of which applies relatively positive toner of a first color to the negatively charged areas of the charge pattern and the other of which applies relatively negative toner to the positively charged areas.
Methods and apparatus for making color xerographic images using colored filters and multiple development and transfer steps are disclosed, respectively, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,170 to K. Nagamatsu et al and 3,838,919 to T. Takahashi.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,115 to R. W. Gundlach and L. F. Bean discloses a method for forming a charge pattern having charged areas of a higher and lower strength of the same polarity. The charge pattern is produced by repetitively charging and imagewise exposing an overcoated xerographic plate to form a composite charge pattern. Development of the charge pattern in one color is disclosed.
A method of two-color development of a charge pattern, preferably with a liquid developer, is disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,938 issued on Jan. 17, 1978. This method requires that the charge pattern for attracting a developer of one color be above a first threshold voltage and that the charge pattern for attracting the developer of the second color be below a second threshold voltage. The second threshold voltage is below the first threshold voltage. Both the first and second charge patterns have a higher voltage than does the background.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,848, a multi-color printer uses an additive color process to provide either partial or full color copies. Multiple scanning beams, each modulated in accordance with distinct color image signals, are scanned across the printer's photoreceptor at relatively widely separated points, there being buffer means provided to control timing of the different color image signals to assure registration of the color images with one another. Each color image is developed prior to scanning of the photoreceptor by the next succeeding beam. Following developing of the last color image, the composite color image is transferred to a copy sheet. In an alternate embodiment, an input section for scanning color originals is provided. The color image signals output by the input section may then be used by the printing section to make full color copies of the original.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,130 relates to a composite image forming method having the following features: (A) Forming a composite latent electrostatic image of potentials at three different levels by two image exposures, the potential of the background area (nonimage area) resulting from the first image exposure is corrected to a stable intermediate potential which is constant at all times by charging the area with scorotron charging means. Accordingly, the image can be developed to a satisfactory copy image free from fog. (B) The composite latent electrostatic image is developed by a single developing device collectively, or by two developing devices. In the latter case, the composite latent image is not developed after it has been formed, but the latent image resulting from the first exposure is developed first before the second exposure, and the latent image resulting from the second exposure is thereafter developed, whereby the fog due to an edging effect is prevented whereby there is produced a satisfactory copy image.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,982, there is disclosed an electrophotographic recording device having means for uniformly charging the surface of a light-sensitive recording medium, means for forming latent images on said light-sensitive recording medium and means for developing said latent images into visual images, said electrophotographic recording device being characterized in that said means for forming latent images on said light-sensitive recording medium comprises a plurality of exposing means for exposing a positive optical image and a negative optical image in such a manner that the light receiving region of said negative optical image overlaps the light receiving region of said positive optical image, whereby a latent image is formed on the surface of said light-sensitive recording medium consisting of a first area which does not receive any light of said negative or positive image and holds an original potential, a second area which receives the light of only said positive image and holds a reduced potential from that of said original and potential and a third area which receives the light of both of said negative image and said positive image and holds a further reduced potential than said reduced potential of said second area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,634 granted to Howard M. Stark on Mar. 15, 1988 discloses a method and apparatus for rendering latent electrostatic images visible using multiple colors of dry toner or developer and more particularly to printing toner images in black and at least two highlighting colors in a single pass of the imaging surface through the processing areas of the printing apparatus. A four level image is utilized for forming a black and two highlight color image areas and a background area, all having different voltage levels. Two of the toners are attached to only one charge level on a charge retentive surface thereby providing black and one highlight color image while two toners are attracted to another charge level to form the second highlight color image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,872 granted to Folkins et al on Jul. 16, 1991 discloses an apparatus for developing a latent image recorded on a photoconductive member in an electrophotographic printing machine having a reservoir for storing a supply of developer material and a magnetic brush roll for transporting material from the reservoir to each of two donor rolls. The developer material has carrier granules and toner particles. The donor rolls receive toner particles from the magnetic brush roll and deliver the toner particles to the photoconductive member at spaced locations in the direction of movement of the photoconductive member to develop the latent image recorded thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,838 granted to Parker et al on Jun. 4, 1991 relates to a tri-Level highlight color imaging apparatus utilizing two-component developer materials in each of a plurality of developer housings. The triboelectric properties of the toners and carrier forming the two-component developers are such that inter-mixing of the components of each developer with the components in another developer housing is minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,859 granted to Thomas W. Nash on May 28, 1991 relates to a highlight color imaging apparatus and method for creating highlight color images that allows the inter-image areas to be used for developability or other control functions notwithstanding the necessity of developer switching. The black and highlight color images are separately formed and the order of image formation is one where the black image (B1) for the first copy is formed, followed by the highlight color image (C1) for the first copy; then the highlight color image (C2) for the second copy; then the black image (B2) for the second copy; then the black image (B3) for the third copy and finally the highlight color image (C3) for the third copy. With the foregoing order of image creation, developer switching is not required when two adjacent images are the same color. When developer switching is not required the inter-image area can be used for process control such as developability to form a test pattern thereat. Thus, in the example above, the area between the two adjacent color images (C 1, C2) is available for forming a color test patch. Likewise, the area between the two black images (B2, B3), is available for forming a black test patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,368 granted to John F. O'Brien on Apr. 23, 1991 discloses an apparatus which develops a latent image recorded on a photoconductive member in an electrophotographic printing machine. The apparatus includes a housing having a chamber storing a supply of developer material, a magnetic transport roll, a donor roll and a developer roll magnetic. The developer material includes carrier and toner. The magnetic transport roll delivers developer material to the magnetic developer roll and toner to the donor roll. Toner is delivered from the magnetic developer roll and donor roll to the photoconductive member to develop the latent image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,139 granted to Parker on Mar. 5, 1991 discloses, in a tri-level imaging apparatus, a development control arrangement wherein the white discharge level is stabilized at a predetermined voltage and the bias voltages for the developer housings for charged area and discharged area development are independently adjustable for maintaining image background levels within acceptable limits. The white discharge level can be shifted to preferentially enhance the copy quality of one or the other of the charged area or discharged area images.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,955 granted to Parker et al on Feb. 5, 1991 relates to the stabilization of the white or background discharge voltage level of tri-level images by monitoring photoreceptor white discharge level in the inter-document area of the photoreceptor using an electrostatic voltmeter. The information obtained thereby is utilized to control the output of a raster output scanner so as to maintain the white discharge level at a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,022 granted to Matsushita et al on Jan. 8, 1991 discloses an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive member, a developing sleeve for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive member by using a developer, and control means for controlling the application of bias voltage to the sleeve wherein the bias voltage is controlled so as to be maintained a predetermined time period after the image formation is interrupted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,725 granted to Hiroyasu Sumida on Dec. 25, 1990 discloses that when it is desired to provide a particular region of an image of a document with a background which is different in color from the background of the other region, an image forming apparatus controls the amount of toner supply for implementing the background of the particular region to produce a solid image of density which remains constant at all times in the particular region. The amount of toner fed to a developing unit for producing the solid image is controlled in matching relation to the area of a desired solid image region or a ratio of magnification change.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,935 granted to Yoichi Kawabuchi on Oct. 16, 1990 relates to a copying apparatus provided with a plurality of developing units including a simultaneous multi-color copying control device for controlling to obtain an image in a plurality of colors by causing the plurality of developing units to be changed over for functioning during one copying operation, a simultaneous multi-color copying selecting device for selecting a simultaneous multi-color copying mode for effecting copying by the simultaneous multi-color copying control, and a developing unit selecting device for selecting the developing unit to be used from the plurality of developing units. The copying apparatus is so arranged that input from the developing unit selecting device is inhibited when the simultaneous multi-color copying mode has been selected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,348 granted to Dan A. Hays on Apr. 3, 1990 relates to an electrostatic charge pattern formed on a charge retentive surface. The charge pattern comprises charged image areas and discharged background areas. The fully charged image areas are at a voltage level of approximately -500 volts and the background is at a voltage level of approximately -100 volts. A spatial portion of the image area is used to form a first image with a narrow development zone while other spatial portions are used to form other images which are distinct from the first image in some physical property such as color or magnetic state. The development is rapidly turned on and off by a combination of AC and DC electrical switching. Thus, high spatial resolution multi-color development in the process direction can be obtained in a single pass of the charge retentive surface through the processing stations of a copying or printing apparatus. Also, since the voltages representing all images are at the same voltage polarity unipolar toner can be employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,114 granted to Parker et al on Feb. 13, 1990 discloses an electronic printer employing tri-level xerography to superimpose two images with perfect registration during the single pass of a charge retentive member past the processing stations of the printer. One part of the composite image is formed using MICR toner, while the other part of the image is printed with less expensive black, or color toner. For example, the magnetically readable information on a check is printed with MICR toner and the rest of the check in color or in black toner that is not magnetically readable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,611 granted to Richard P. Germain on September, 1989 relates to a highlight color imaging method and apparatus including structure for forming a single polarity charge pattern having at least three different voltage levels on a charge retentive surface wherein two of the voltage levels correspond to two image areas and the third voltage level corresponds to a background area. Interaction between developer materials contained in a developer housing and an already developed image in one of the two image areas is minimized by the use of a scorotron to neutralize the charge on the already developed image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,608 granted to Allen et al on Sep. 19, 1989 discloses a tri-level Highlight color imaging apparatus and cleaner apparatus therefor. Improved cleaning of a charge retentive surface is accomplished through matching the triboelectric properties of the positive and negative toners and their associated carriers as well as the carrier used in the magnetic brush cleaner apparatus. The carrier in the cleaner upon interaction with the two toners causes them to charge to the same polarity. The carrier used in the cleaner is identical to the one used in the positive developer. The carrier of the negative developer was chosen so that the toner mixed therewith is charged negatively in the developer housing. Thus, the combination of toners and carriers is such that one of the toners charges positively against both carriers and the other of the toners charges negatively against one of the carriers and positively against the other. Due to the application of a positive pretransfer corona both the toners are positive when they reach the cleaner housing and because the carrier employed causes both of the toners to charge positively, toner polarity reversal is precluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,655 granted to Parker et al on Jul. 11, 1989 discloses a magnetic brush developer apparatus including a plurality of developer housings each including a plurality of magnetic brush rolls associated therewith. Conductive magnetic brush (CMB) developer is provided in each of the developer housings. The CMB developer is used to develop electronically formed images. The physical properties such as conductivity, toner concentration and toner charge level of the CMB developers are such that density fine lines are satisfactorily developed notwithstanding the presence of relatively high cleaning fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,046 granted to Jerome E. May on Mar. 7, 1989 discloses that Undesirable transient development conditions that occur during start-up and shut-down in a tri-level xerographic system when the developer biases are either actuated or de-actuated are obviated by the provision of developer apparatuses having rolls which are adapted to be rotated in a predetermined direction for preventing developer contact with the imaging surface during periods of start-up and shut-down. The developer rolls of a selected developer housing or housings can be rotated in a contact-preventing direction to permit use of the tri-level system to be utilized as a single color system or for the purpose of agitating developer in only one of the housings at a time to ensure internal triboelectric equilibrium of the developer in that housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,314 granted to Parker et al on Sep. 13, 1988 relates to printing apparatus for forming toner images in black and at least one highlighting color in a single pass of a change retentive imaging surface through the processing areas, including a development station, of the printing apparatus. The development station includes a pair of developer housings each of which has supported therein a pair of magnetic brush development rolls which are electrically biased to provide electrostatic development and cleaning fields between the charge retentive surface and the developer rolls. The rolls are biased such that the development fields between the first rolls in each housing and the charge retentive surface are greater than those between the charge retentive surface and the second rolls and such that the cleaning fields between the second rolls in each housing and the charge retentive surface are greater than those between the charge retentive surface and the first rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,672 granted to Parker et al on Aug. 2, 1988 relates to undesirable transient development conditions that occur during start-up and shut-down in a tri-level xerographic system when the developer biases are either actuated or de-actuated are obviated by using a control strategy that relies on the exposure system to generate a spatial voltage ramp on the photoreceptor during machine start-up and shut-down. Furthermore, the development systems' bias supplies are programmed so that their bias voltages follow the photoreceptor voltage ramp at some predetermined offset voltage. This offset is chosen so that the cleaning field between any development roll and the photoreceptor is always within reasonable limits. As an alternative to synchronizing the exposure and developing characteristics, the charging of the photoreceptor can be varied in accordance with the change of developer bias voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,821 granted on Jan. 5, 1982 to Matsumoto, et al, discloses an electrophotographic development method and apparatus using two magnetic brushes for developing two-color images which allegedly do not disturb or destroy a first developed image during a second development process. This is because a second magnetic brush contacts the surface of a latent electrostatic image bearing member more lightly than a first magnetic brush and the toner scraping force of the second magnetic brush is reduced in comparison with that of the first magnetic brush by setting the magnetic flux density on a second non-magnetic sleeve with an internally disposed magnet smaller than the magnetic flux density on a first magnetic sleeve, or by adjusting the distance between the second non-magnetic sleeve and the surface of the latent electrostatic image bearing members. Further, by employing toners with different quantity of electric charge, high quality two-color images are obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,504 granted on May 23, 1989 to Parker et al discloses a magnetic brush developer apparatus comprising a plurality of developer housings each including a plurality of magnetic rolls associated therewith. The magnetic rolls disposed in a second developer housing are constructed such that the radial component of the magnetic force field produces a magnetically free development zone intermediate to a charge retentive surface and the magnetic rolls. The developer is moved through the zone magnetically unconstrained and, therefore, subjects the image developed by the first developer housing to minimal disturbance. Also, the developer is transported from one magnetic roll to the next. This apparatus provides an efficient means for developing the complimentary half of a tri-level latent image while at the same time allowing the already developed first half to pass through the second housing with minimum image disturbance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,604 granted to Fred W. Schmidlin on Mar. 7, 1989 discloses a printing apparatus wherein highlight color images are formed. A first image is formed in accordance with conventional (i.e. total voltage range available) electrostatic image forming techniques. A successive image is formed on the copy substrate containing the first image subsequent to first image transfer, either before or after fusing, by utilization of direct electrostatic printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,600 granted to Hays et al on Sep. 19, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application discloses a scavengeless development system in which toner detachment from a donor and the concomitant generation of a controlled powder cloud is obtained by AC electric fields supplied by self-spaced electrode structures positioned within the development nip. The electrode structure is placed in close proximity to the toned donor within the gap between the toned donor and image receiver, self-spacing being effected via the toner on the donor. Such spacing enables the creation of relatively large electrostatic fields without risk of air breakdown.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 424,482 filed on Oct. 20, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application discloses a scavengeless development system for use in highlight color imaging. AC biased electrodes positioned in close proximity to a magnetic brush structure carrying a two-component developer cause a controlled cloud of toner to be generated which non-interactively develops an electrostatic image. The two-component developer includes mixture of carrier beads and toner particles. By making the two-component developer magnetically tractable, the developer is transported to the development zone as in conventional magnetic brush development where the development roll or shell of the magnetic brush structure rotates about stationary magnets positioned inside the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,367 discloses a scavengeless/non-interactive development system for use in highlight color imaging. To control the developability of lines and the degree of interaction between the toner and receiver, the combination of an AC voltage on a developer donor roll with an AC voltage between toner cloud forming wires and donor roll enables efficient detachment of toner from the donor to form a toner cloud and position one end of the cloud in close proximity to the image receiver for optimum development of lines and solid areas without scavenging a previously toned image. In this device the frequencies of the AC voltages applied between the donor and image receiver and between the wires and the donor roll are in the order of 4 to 10 kHz. While a range of frequencies is specified in the '367 patent the two voltages referred to are applied at the same frequency as evidenced by the fact that the donor and wire voltages are specified as being either in-phase or out-of-phase. If the two frequencies were not the same, when out-of-phase voltages are used then the tow voltages would at some point in time be in phase. Likewise, if when in-phase voltages were used, the frequencies were not the same then at some point in time the two voltages would, at some point in time, be out-of-phase. In other words, if the two voltages of the '367 patent were different, the phase relationship of the two voltages could not be maintained over time.